Krall
|Name=Balthazar M. Edison |Species=Human |Gender=Male |Homeworld=Earth |Marital Status=Single |Born=Early-mid 22nd century |Birthplace=Murrysville, Pennsylvania, Earth |Died=Alive (2233); 2263 (Kelvin timeline), Yorktown Station |Affiliation=formerly United Earth/ Federation, MACO/Starfleet |Occupation=pirate (formerly MACO/Starfleet officer) |Serial number=TG009-00993001 |Rank=Major (MACO) Colonel (MACO) Captain (Starfleet) |FinalAssign=CO, |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Balthazar Edison's personnel file }} , 2263}} Krall was an apparently alien warlord in the . However, Krall was once Balthazar M. Edison, a former MACO major and Federation Starfleet captain of the , and a Human by birth (his reptilian appearance was due to a life-extension technology he used). He was then listed as "Missing In Action". Biography Early life Edison was born in Murrysville, Pennsylvania on Earth. United Earth Military career Edison served in MACO, a branch of the UE Military. His service history begins with him as a boot camp officer. He was promoted to Major, and later acting Colonel, during the 22nd century. He fought in both the Xindi and the Romulan wars, during which he witnessed millions of Humans perish by alien hands. :Edison's claim of having fought the Xindi would seem to imply that he was part of the MACO detachment assigned to Enterprise NX-01 during its mission into the Delphic Expanse in 2153, unless there was some other subsequent conflict between Earth and the Xindi before 2161. Starfleet career A year after the war ended the United Federation of Planets was formed. At that time the MACOs were absorbed into Starfleet. Edison was given a Starfleet commission of Captain and in 2161 was assigned to command the - which had been the first Starfleet vessel to reach warp 4. What Starfleet did not realize was that Edison harbored deep resentment over being put out to pasture. In 2164, the Franklin was displaced by a wormhole while inside the Gagarin Radiation Belt. The ship crashed on the distant planet Altamid, with Edison, Anderson Le, and Jessica Wolff as the only survivors. By 2165, Edison and the others came to believe that Starfleet and the Federation had abandoned them when their distress signals went un-answered. Descending into madness he and the other survivors came to despise the Federation for its policy of peaceful cooperation. As his resentment festered into violent hatred, Edison resolved to destroy the Federation and prove that peaceful coexistence led only to weakness. Stranded on Altamid Becoming Krall On Altamid, Edison found technology left behind by a previous civilization, including Swarm ships, a drone workforce, and an energy transference process that allowed him to "drain" other individuals to prolong his own life. Using their newly-acquired Swarm, Edison, Le, and Wolff captured scores of alien ships and drained their crews to survive, which also mutated their biology to resemble that of their victims. In time, Edison became "Krall", suppressing much of his Human identity and ceasing to speak in English. Searching for the Abronath Krall learned that the natives of Altamid once created a super-weapon called the Abronath, which they had split in two and launched into space. He located one piece after decades of work, but not the other. Kelvin timeline Raid and destruction of the Enterprise In 2263 in the , Krall discovered from Starfleet logs, accessed through a captured Magellan probe, that the second piece of the Abronath had been placed into storage on the . He dispatched Wolff, now "Kalara", to lure the Enterprise to him. Upon the arrival of the Enterprise at Altamid, Krall attacked with his Swarm. He destroyed the Enterprise, captured most of the crew, and eventually coerced Ensign Syl into relinquishing the second Abronath piece. His weapon complete, Krall departed Altamid with his Swarm to wipe out all life from the nearby Starbase Yorktown, whose multicultural population he saw as the epitome of the Federation's degeneracy. Attack on Yorktown Krall's Swarm overwhelmed Yorktown's defenses and were on the verge of breaking inside when he was engaged by the Franklin, commanded by Captain . The Franklin, and later the starbase, used a VHF radio broadcast to disrupt the Swarm's internal communications network and destroyed most of them. Krall managed to enter Yorktown, but the Franklin physically stopped his ship short of his destination. Having drained many Enterprise crew members before and after the battle, Krall had regained much of his Human physiology and was thus able to disguise himself as a Starfleet officer. This allowed him to make his way unimpeded to the central atmospheric processor on Yorktown, where the Abronath's effects would be disseminated throughout the station. He was intercepted by Kirk, and the two fought while redirected the processor to vent into space; Kirk then ejected both Krall and the Abronath out of Yorktown. Shortly after, Krall was consumed by the Abronath, leaving only the Starfleet insignia from his stolen uniform. MACO/Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:MACO personnel Category:MACO majors Category:MACO Colonels Category:Majors Category:Pirates Category:Warlords Category:USS Franklin (NX-326) personnel